Powerpuff Girls: Octopus Struggle
by StoryTale
Summary: Our girls get in a tangling predicament and Bubbles is in danger! Will Blossom and Buttercup overcome their differences, or is Townsville doomed?


The City of Townsville. A beautiful metropolis where the birds are chirping, the sun is shining and - _**WACK!**_ "Ow! Buttercup, watch where your going!" Oh, there seems to be trouble in Townsville and now we join our heroes, The Powerpuff Girls!

"Maybe I wouldn't have to watch where I'm going if you weren't in my way!" Buttercup spat.

"Look, I'm the leader and I say we do it my way." Blossom retorted.

"Well your way's the wrong way." Buttercup replied with a sour look on her face.

"And you know what-" _**"Ahhhh!"**_ Buttercup was interrupted by a loud scream. Both Blossom and Buttercup gasped. You see, the girls were in the middle of fighting a giant octopus; And it had Bubbles trapped in it's slimy tentacles!

"Bubbles!" Both sisters exclaimed.

The giant octopus let out a deadly screech, then continued to destroy the city. It wrapped one of it's arms around a car and threw it into a building. _**SMASH!**_ Then it took some of it's other arms and started flailing them around, dismantling everything close to it.

One of the gigantic fleshy arms flew towards Blossom and Buttercup. _**Zoom!**_They swiftly avoided it and headed toward the raging beast! As they were flying at a rapid pace towards it, Blossom started to formulate a plan.

"We have to attack it from a distance!" Blossom spoke. "Laser eyes on one, two.."

"What? No, no, no!" Buttercup retaliated. "Are you crazy? That thing has Bubbles!"

"But, Buttercup.." Blossom spoke. "It's too dangerous to get close to it." Blossom argued back.

"I don't care." "I'm doing it my wa-" _**"Ahhhh!" **_Bubbles let out another scream; interrupting Buttercup. Both sisters looked at the monster with a sense of panic.

"This calls for some good old fashion muscle power!" Buttercup said with confidence.

"But Buttercup just listen to-" "Watch and learn." Buttercup cut off Blossom with a confident smirk and zoomed towards the monster.

She flew at lighting fast speeds in the octopus's direction. _**Swoosh! Zoom!**_She was dodging tentacles left and right, nothing was going to stop her! She had the beast in sight and was ready to punch it out!

"I'm gonna punch you right in the kisser!" She said as she approached the monster; fist ready.

The octopus opened it's mouth wide. It didn't matter, she continued flying towards it. Then all of the sudden, a burst of flames came shooting out of the beast's mouth.

"Huh?" Buttercup exclaimed; caught off guard. She was so close to the source of the monster's blast that it completely consumed her and shot her back! _**SCORCH! CRASH!**_

Buttercup smashed right into a tall building because of the massive blast that slammed her.

"Ohh...Wha, what happened?" Buttercup said in a daze.

"You didn't listen to me, that's what happened." Blossom replied, hands on her hips.

"We're not going to defeat this 8-Armed Menace by flying all around and blindly attacking it." Blossom continued.

"I wasn't blindly attacking!" "I knew exactly what I was doing!" Buttercup replied angrily.

"You do realize your not helping your case, right?" Blossom said.

"Whatever." buttercup said with crossed arms and a pouty look on her face.

"So, leader." Buttercup said mockingly. "What's your plan?"

"Like I said before, on my count, laser eyes." Blossom explained.

"But what about Bubbles?" Buttercup questioned.

"She can handle it." "We have to stop this monster somehow." Blossom answered.

"If you say so." Buttercup agreed.

"_**AHHHHH!"**_ bubbles let out another cry. Meanwhile the octopus continued it's rampage on the city, demolishing anything in it's sight. Buildings were getting smashed, people were running around screaming for help, and the mayor was in his office; hiding underneath his desk.

"Mayor, you do know the girls are handling the monster situation as we speak, right?" Miss Bellum consoled.

"Eh...monster?" The Mayor responded confused.

"Yes, the monster that's been destroying Townsville!" Miss Bellum replied.

"What?" The Mayor replied, with an empty minded look on his face.

Miss Bellum opened up the window blinds and pointed outside. Her finger was pointing at the monster while she spoke. "The gigantic octopus that's been completely destroying the city and reeking havoc on Townsville for 10 minutes now!" Miss Bellum said, with little patience. "Honestly Mayor, where have _you_ been?"

"Oh!" "That giant octopus monster!" He happily responded.

"Yes Mayor." Bellum replied in an annoyed voice.

"I wasn't hiding from that fella!" The Mayor said with a strangely cheerful attitude.

"What?" "Then what are you hiding from?" Bellum asked with an aggravated yet confused tone.

"My wife said she was going to visit me at work." Mayor answered with a shiver down his spine.

"Ugh..." Bellum sighed and thought to herself- "Why do I work here?"

Meanwhile, the girls managed to stop the raging beast. Bubbles was rescued and the day was saved! The girls were flying home.

"Thanks guys!" Bubbles said joyfully.

"Thank blossom, it was her plan that saved you." Buttercup mentioned out of the blue.

"Buttercup, are you actually being nice to me?" Blossom questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I am." Buttercup said; she herself, was surprised that she had uttered such kind words to blossom.

"Yeah, well...Don't get used to it." Buttercup quickly added.

"Aww, Buttercup is being nice." Bubbles playfully added with a giggle.

"Hey, quit it you two." Buttercup responded; trying to keep a tough exterior, but knew she loved her sisters.

They continued flying out of Townsville, but, there was a disturbance. Blossom heard something, and informed her sisters.

"Did you guys hear that?" Blossom asked.

"Hear what?" Bubbles and Buttercup replied.

"Curses! Curses! Curses!" "My plan to take over the world and destroy those annoying Powerpuffs is foiled once again! I released that giant octopus so that it would destroy the city and destroy the girls. But it didn't, it, instead got destroyed! My rigorous planning all down the drain, all the weeks spent trying to plot a scheme, so sinister, that it would put those Power brats in their place! Ahh!" Mojo let out a frustrated growl.

Mojo was in his laboratory ranting to himself - again. "This cannot be, it was the perfect plan! Curses! Curses! Curs-" _**CRASH!**_ "Huh?" Mojo had heard a sound, like something had smashed right through the ceiling. And it was The Powerpuff Girls!

"So _your_ the one behind this!" Blossom exclaimed. Followed by the other two girls shouting, "Mojo Jojo!"

"Umm. Hello girls. I was just, rehearsing for a play. That is all. I was not behind any evil plots to destroy you or Townsville today. No scheming occurred in this genius's brain today, I assure you. Nope, nothing at all. I'm completely innocent. Nothing has-"

"I'm sick of hearing him talk, can I kick his butt already?" Buttercup questioned.

"Sure, that's why we're here." Blossom said happily, knowing what was about to happen to this bad monkey.

"Save some for me Buttercup!" Bubbles cheerfully added.

Buttercup looked at Bubbles, then at Mojo. Then said with a grin, "No promises." She then zoomed towards Mojo.

"I promise I have nothing to do with this, nothing." Mojo then noticed buttercup approaching. "No, no!" "I swear I didn't do anything!" "No, no!" "Not the face, not the face!" _**POW!**_

**And so once again the day is saved. Thanks to The Powerpuff Girls!**

Narrator: Geez. I thought he'd never shut up. You go girls!

Buttercup: And some of these and some of this!

Mojo: Ow! Ow! Owwww!


End file.
